


Candy Hearts

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff. Chloe and Lana usually aren't big fans of Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts "Talon" and "Heart"

## Candy Hearts

by Hollywood Recycle Bin

<http://hollywood-r-bin.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me.  
Author's 

* * *

"Hmmm these are good" Chloe said as she popped more of the artificially flavoured, totally unhealthy candy into her mouth. 

"Take as many as you want." Lana said defeatedly "Even if I don't' get any late gifts, there'll be more next valentines day." 

Chloe looked up at the sad note in her best friend's voice. She looked around at the Talon; it was full of chocolate, candy, roses and balloons. "Josh loves Lana", "Gary + Lana" "Eric <3 Lana 4ever", various declarations were scattered all around the room along with some pretty embarrassingly bad love poems. There were even some jewellery boxes which Lana refuses to even look at. Thank god it was closing time or Lana would have to navigate the customers around this maze of gifts. 

"I've never gotten half this much stuff for Valentines Day in my whole life" Chloe said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"Yeah, getting cliche gifts with fake sentiments from people you don't know who doesn't know you flooding your room every valentines day... It's a girl's dream." Lana replied bitterly. 

"At least you know you're popular and liked" Lana didn't reply, just continued with that tired look. Chloe looked at all the strings of candy hearts on her lap. An idea occurred to her and after biting an "F" off one of the strings, she placed the candy on the counter and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Come here" she ordered Lana as she cut the elastic strings off the candy. She smiled at Lana's careful but curious look. 

The brunette sat down on opposite side of the counter, it was weird seeing Lana in front of it instead of behind it. "What are we doing?" she asked. 

"Oh nothing, just restringing these candy heart bracelets," she said as she took some strings out of her purse that Lana never knew she carried around. "A reporter is always prepared" she explained before taking the first string, she took the "Lana" out of the "Josh loves" one and took the candy beads out of a few other strings. She placed the beads from the other strings onto the first bracelet and then showed Lana her masterpiece. 

"Josh loves cock" it proclaims in various coloured hearts. Lana laughed, her face brightening in a way Chloe rarely sees. "Nothing like possibly offensive gay jokes to make a teenager laugh" she said with a smirk. Lana replied by grabbing her own string and playing around with it. 

"Jeremy & Larry <3 rim jobs" The string was long on this one and Chloe gave Lana an impressed look. "You know what a rim job is? You're not as sweet and innocent as you seem Miss Lang?" 

Lana attempted a devious look and Chloe felt heat rush through her. She turned her eyes away from the other girl and went back to the strings and hearts. 

"Thank you" Lana said after a while. 

"You're welcome," Chloe replied. She was on her fifth string now and wondering if Lana knew what the money shot and felching was. 

"You said you never really got that many valentines day gifts right?" Lana said and Chloe wondered why she would bring it up again. 

"Yeah, actually I only got one from Clark in 8th grade. Other wise it was usually me giving it to someone... someone I hardly know who hardly knows me. That was before Smallville really, just some stupid kid crushes" 

"Well, I know you." Lana said and handed Chloe a string. Chloe looked up to see what it says. 

"Lana loves Chloe" 

Before Chloe could reply, Lana was kissing her, wet and sweet and Chloe thought it was the best Valentines Day present she had ever gotten. 

End 


End file.
